


i swear, she's destined for the screen

by foxgloved



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, actress!angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgloved/pseuds/foxgloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“</i>Angie Martinelli's Scandalous Romance With a Fan<i>,” Peggy reads.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i swear, she's destined for the screen

**Author's Note:**

> title from vance joy's 'riptide'.

“ _Angie Martinelli's Scandalous Romance With a Fan_ ,” Peggy reads. Her eyebrow raises, somewhere up into her hair, as she crosses her ankles together beneath the table. “I wouldn't quite call it that.”

Angie, across the table from her, laughs into her scrambled eggs. Her fork clicks against the side of her plate, bacon steaming up the morning air. She's beautiful in one of Peggy's bathrobes -- short shorts and tank top beneath -- and bunny slippers. The smears of makeup from the night previous are still underneath her eyes, mascara smudged and lipstick in splinters.

“I'm still surprised it took this long for someone to find out,” she says. “I mean, no one realized I was talking about having a girlfriend all that time?”

“Well,” Peggy points out, “you do have dinner with your co-stars once weekly.”

Angie scoffs, smoothing her tangled hair where it curls around her shoulders. “Please, everyone knows those are friendly. There have been rumors about me seeing Daniel since -- well, I doubt I can put a guess on it.”

Peggy skims through the article, giggling at her face blurred out. “ _Who is the mystery woman in star actress Angie Martinelli's life? Who's this lovely gal pal of Martinelli's? Why have we never gotten an official press notice about Martinelli's preference?_ ” She rolls her eyes. “Oh please.”

“I'm just worried about paparazzi.” Angie draws her sleeves up, swallowing a forkful of bacon. “Your life's gonna be ruined once they figure out who you are, Peg.”

“I think I pretty much threw that away the second I started dating an actress,” Peggy comments wryly. She adjusts her T-shirt, hanging by her hips -- it's Angie's, really, not that that matters. “Don't worry, darling, I'll be fine.”

“If you say so.”

Peggy, at that, lays her fork on her napkin. “Hey.” Angie lifts her head. “I love you. I fell in love with you not because I saw you in a movie, but because I saw you for you rather than an actress.” Her lips quirk, and she pats Angie on the shoulder. “Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you.”

Angie rises to her feet, striding to the other side of the table to settle beside Peggy. Peggy's expecting it when arms wind around her and lips press against hers, soft but needy, and she leans closer in.

“Love you, too,” Angie murmurs when she peels away. “Should we reveal your identity to the world, now?”

Peggy swats her on the head with her napkin. Angie laughs, and here in the kitchen, Peggy can see the difference between the real Angie and the one on TV.

And she loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr !](http://wltchlight.tumblr.com/) :v


End file.
